


Cold memories

by EriiGrey



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriiGrey/pseuds/EriiGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack joue avec des enfants comme d'habitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold memories

Il fait froid, mais le jeune homme ne le sent pas. Il faut dire que cela fait plus de trois cent ans qu’il ne fait plus attention aux températures hivernales. C’est même lui qui les provoque.

Ce dimanche matin les gosses jouent dans le parc. Ils ont l’air heureux qu’il ait neigé cette nuit. Mais ça manque un peu de peps et Jack Frost n’est pas votre nom pour rien. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, passe en rafale pour créer des munitions et commence une bataille de boule de neige avec les enfants.

Les enfants s’amusent comme des petits fous et Jack aussi, mais soudain un des projectiles atteint un passant en pleine tête. Les enfants s’arrêtent de jouer, retenant leur souffle. L’auteure du lancé s’avance prudemment et demande :

« Ça va monsieur ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous viser. »

Le jeune homme finit d’épousseter ses cheveux. Il est brun, grand, plutôt athlétique et ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il regarde la petite fille et lui sourit gentiment.

« Aucun problème, petite, la rassure-t-il en lui tapotant la tête. Ne vous arrêtez pas de jouer pour moi les enfants. Les batailles de boules de neige ne durent que l’hiver, profitez en ! »

Son regard passe sur le groupe de gamins et soudain s’arrête. Il à l’air de ne pas en croire ses yeux. Passé un moment d’hésitation Jack le voit lever la main pour saluer quelqu’un derrière lui. Il se retourne, curieux, mais il n’y a personne derrière lui. Bizarre.

Quand il cherche à nouveau le jeune homme des yeux, celui-ci est déjà partit. Jack se demande si l’homme pouvait le voir, mais cela lui paraît étrange. Et soudain il se rend compte que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux d’un gamins qu’il a bien connu.

« Jamie, chuchotte-t-il, ses yeux s’agrandissant sous la révélation. »

Alors comme ça, il peut encore le voir. Cela demande des recherches plus poussées. Jack s’envole, laissant les enfants s’amuser, pour chercher le jeune homme qu’est devenu à présent le petit garçon qui avait cru en lui le premier.


End file.
